gamespothotspotfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamespothotspot
Welcome! Congratulations on starting GameSpotHotSpot Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley So I was thinking about segments like ESRB rating description theater and other things, and i had 2 ideas. 1. We add segments like that to the gags page 2. we creat a new category called something like "Recurring hotspot segments". There would be such gems like pun of the day, strange and misleading facts, and ESRB ratings description theater. just my 2 cents PineappleSoda 21:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC)PineappleSoda An idea: how about "hiding" the activity from the home page to some sub page and put a link to that sub page where the activity is shown now. This would make the home page a bit neater and easier for new users to approach and those who like to check out the recent changes could still find them. And as usual, forgot something. So I take the responsibility for the previous message and here is the signature. LaneThePlayer 00:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Improvement idea for home page How about having some of the stuff on episodes page on the FAQ. People might think that questions like when the show started and number of episodes as basic info that might be nice to find on FAQ. LaneThePlayer 22:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that adding Hotspot's contact information to FAQ could be nice idea. Another nice idea would be putting the FAQ to its own page since users can't modify the home page. If you are going to put the FAQ to its own page, contact information could be added to home page too so people can find it easily with one glance without searching all over the wiki. LaneThePlayer 19:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) outtakes idea how about a page where people can go and add any favorite or memeorable moments throughout the year to be included in the outtakes episode, and then you could just go through and decide if you actually want to put any in instead of having to go through different e-mails. just a thought PineappleSoda 04:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC)